Ideas: Crossovers
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish but are, in my opinion too good to let dry up. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know.
1. Ideas

Ideas Crossovers

Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me ^^ That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know ^^.

Story 1: Crashing into Phantasms (Crash Nebula – Danny Phantom)

Crash *heh* chash lands in Danny's world.

Story 2: Differences Between Kami and Spirits (Danny Phantom – The Ghost in the Tokaido Inn (Book))

Danny and friends find themselves needed by Clockwork in past Japan

Story 3: Mirror of Rivers (American Dragon – My Little Pony)

Jake needs to save the ponies from the Huntsclan

Story 4: Mystery Kid (Danny Phantom – Doctor Who – Knight Rider)

Danny finds himself almost run over by the car that can't hurt people

Story 5: Memory Stuck (Danny Phantom – Code Lyoko)

Wrote this down and then moved before I could finish typing it up, so ya. And now I don't even really remember too much about where I was going with it honestly.


	2. Story 1: Crashing into Phantasms CN-DP

Names:

Sprig Speevak/Sprig Nebula

Blob: Dif

Turkey: Chuck

Sprout Speevak

Ani: anti matter girl

Pam Dromada: Glactic Defence 101

Princess Galaxandra: headmistress of Space Celestial Academy

Idea

Takes place right after "Crash Nebula Plot" and "Fanning the Flames", Sprig, Chuck, and Dif find themselves heading to Earth for spring break only to land in Amity Park instead of his farm. Sprig has had enough experience that he's allowed to take the suit with him this trip incase anything happens. Right after the three land in what looks like a park, they find out that they've landed in a parallel Earth where his farm doesn't exist and he's a video game/movie character. Danny geeks out about Sprig, Sprig geeks out about Danny since to him he's a comic book character. The geek-out doesn't last long however, when the Sam and Chuck get kidnapped by a ghost bird who has been trained by Skulker. The bird then becomes more intelligent and decides he wants the suit as the bird's ectoplasm takes the form of a human. The bird's considered an elemental, hence why it was a bird without the ability to speak but gained an intelligence, which according to Maddie can happen but is very rare. Stids comes back in the end to pick the three up, learning of what happened only seconds later since when Sprig had landed on him, he'd accidently pushed a button that reacted with the warp cells and created a portal to another dimension. For him it had only been about three to four minutes, for the three it was about three or four days.

~How the suit gets onto Sprig (I think that's his name): It can fold down into a cube that he keeps in his pocket and when he needs to activate it he can pull it out of his pocket and just has to think about it activating since it's thought activated.

Crashing into Phantasms

Chapter 1

"You guys sure you don't mind spending your week brake at my parent's farm?" Sprig asked his two best friends as the group waited for the school bus, if it could really be called that.

"Bacckk! No, I think it'll be fun." Chuck said, hovering next to the human.

"You did tell your parents and sister we're coming?" Dif asked, almost nervous.

Sprig smirked, noticing his blue friend's worry. "Don't sweat it, Ma and Pa were almost jumping when I told them you two were coming home."

Chuck was about to say something when Sprig cut him off, "And I've got three sets of universal translators for them in my bag." Patting the duffle bag propped up on his leg.

Dif smiled before saying, "Remember when we first met, I don't think I'll forget that look on your face."

Sprig rolled his eyes, knowing his friends saw that day as funny. Now that he looked back on it, it was pretty funny. "I just wish the school had sent me some translators."

"You were just lucky I had an extra pair on me." Chuck gobbled.

The bus pulled up and one by one the students were materialized inside to walk to their seats.

Stids kept all three of his eyes on the students as they walked to their seats, keeping a special eye on the only human he had to deal with.

Sprig sighed, feeling the eye of the bus driver on him as he walked to the back seat with Chuck and Dif. "When is Stids going to leave me alone?" he asked, dropping in the seat with his duffle bag dropping to his feet.

"When you can take a trip on his bus without a problem, back! probably." Chuck commented, floating above his seat with Dif sitting in between them. "Remember that field trip to the Beta Sector?"

"Or when we were going to Nexa's home planet." Dif reminded.

"And we can't forget the trip to Glargon 3." Chuck said, noticing with each field trip mentioned, Sprig was sinking farther and farther into his chair.

"Yugopataimia was funny though." Dif laughed at the memory.

"How was I supposed to know they couldn't touch candy." Sprig defended.

"Most people know about that, it's called keeping good bakkkkk! relations." Chuck replied.

"Well I didn't." Sprig reminded as he crossed his arms. "Remember, Earth just found out they weren't alone two years ago. We haven't been educated in any other planet then Vulcan."

"I think Surak would say you haven't even had that." A murmur from the seat in front of them said.

Sprig rolled his eyes at the voice before looking out the window, hoping Sol would hurry up and become visible. The stars flying past them turned into small lines of light as the warp drive worked.

Warp drive, the ability to shrink space around the ship to make point A and point B closer.

Sprig shook his head as the knowledge wanted to make itself known. Ever since he'd started TechClass 101 he'd had to learn how to deal with his subconscious making knowledge force its way into his consciousness. The way of learning was quicker, it worked off of subliminal messaging, but it could be annoying in his everyday life.

"Sprig, you sure we'll be ok on the farm?" Dif asked, his worry showing through again.

Sprig turned back to his friends and smiled. "Sure, you know enough about humans by now so you should be good. And the only humans you'll have to deal with is my family. No one ever comes out to the farm this time of year."

"Sol Three, Earth, approaching in four cycles." Stids called out through the PA-like system.

"Do you Backkk! have the suit?" Chuck asked.

"Ya, Dromada let me take it home this time since I've gotten better at using it." Sprig said, pulling out the three by three inch cube from his pocket.

"It's more like trouble follows you." Dif giggled, his form looking like moving jell-o.

Sprig looked at the white and gold cube in his hand. It looked almost like a circuit board had been formed into a cube, showing the gold lines that carried data to and fro. In the back of his mind he knew that all he had to do was think and it would surround him. It'd been almost a year since he'd started going to the Space Celestial Academy and almost a year's worth of practice with the suit. He put it back in his pocket as he realized the four cycles were almost up and the ship was starting to slow down. "Come on, this is our stop." He said, standing up with a hand reaching for his bag. He pulled it up to his shoulder and started to walk forward towards the transport. As he got to the second row, a foot came out from the seats, forcing Sprig to fall forwards. He threw out his arms to catch himself, only to be pushed forwards and into Stids.

The ship lurched towards the left, shooting them away from the planet. A Klaxon sounded as Stids quickly activated the emergency brake only for a bright light to blind everyone on the bus.

The light faded away, taking the alarm with it as Sprig picked himself off the floor. He looked up at Stids only to see him staring angrily at him. Sprig dropped his head down as a nervous smile came over him. "Sorry?"

"Get off my bus." Stids growled, his hand on the lever to send the boy to Earth.

Sprig stepped backwards, glancing over his shoulder to check where he was stepping, to stand in the center of the device. The boy disappeared in a cylinder of blue before Stids mumbled to himself, "I've gotta send that boy on another bus."

"You do know, he's actually really graceful." Dif tried.

"Get." Stids said shortly, ready to get away from Earth.

Down on Earth, Sprig found himself transported in the back parking lot of some fast food chain. He sighed as he realized he wasn't even in his own town.

"I thought you said you lived on a farm." Dif said, appearing behind the blond.

"I do." Sprig sighed as Chuck appeared. "Stids must've dropped us a town over. We'll have to find a phone to call home."

"You mean, you will." Chuck reminded.

"Ya, hang out back here." Sprig said, turning to look around them. "I don't see any cameras and it doesn't look like they use the back lot for much so you should be good."

"Just don't take long." Chuck said, turning to keep an eye on Dif as he scouted out the back parking lot.

Sprig left the two to walk around the building, finding the place was a Nasty Burger. He was about to open the door when it flew open and a black, peach, and white blur ran into him, knocking him backwards. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Sprig exclaimed, pushing himself up quickly, as he had been taught, only freezing at what he saw before him.

The teens about his own age faced him, the one he had bumped into was a black haired teen whose face mirrored Sprig's own of astonishment and disbelief. "Danny Fenton?!" Sprig asked.

"Sprig Speevak?"

"How do you know my name?" the two asked in unison.

"Ok, this is weird." Sam said.

"You have no idea." Sprig said, stepping back as the three stepped out of the doorway to stand by the patio tables. "That transporter must have done more than just sent us in the wrong part of Indiana."

"What, you just come home for a break from Space Celestial Academy?" Tucker asked, looking surprised.

"How do you know that?" Sprig asked.

"First tell me how you know my name?" Danny said, crossing his arms.

"You're a comic book character." Sprig said, digging into his bag to pull out the worn paper.

Danny took the paper book from the teen and quickly flipped through it, seeing it relay his fight with Ember McClain. "How on Earth?" he asked. He looked back up at the teen before asking, "How is this printed? This all just happened."

"It just happened?" Sprig asked, surprised, taking the comic back. "I'm three issues behind. Your turn, how do you know me?"

"You're a comic book turned movie and video game." Danny admitted.

"Who would want to see my boring life?" Sprig asked, motioning towards himself.

"Well, you're actually an adult in all the stuff." Sam admitted.

"Sprig, what's taking so long?" Chuck asked as he and Dif turned the corner only to freeze as they spied the three other humans.

"Um, Nothing to see here!" Dif said, pushing Chuck back to the back of the building.

"Was that Dif and Chuck?" Tucker asked, looking at Sprig in disbelief.

"Ya, let me guess, they're in the show too, huh?" Sprig said, turning back towards his two friends as they peaked around the corner.

"Show?" Chuck asked, pushing free of Dif before floating next to Sprig. "What do you mean? Bacck!"

Sprig turned to Danny and asked, "You have a place less conspicuous for us to talk?"

"Ya, we can sneak them into Fenton Works." Danny nodded, wanting to learn more about his own comic book series.

Chapter 2

"Ok, spill. What all do you know about my life?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest as the three settled down in the teen's bedroom.

"Quick question, are you really half ghost?" Sprig asked, leaning forwards from his seat on the edge of Danny's bed.

Danny quickly went invisible, allowing the light to bend through his form before becoming visible again.

"Cool." Sprig admitted, in awe.


	3. Story 2: Differences Between Kami an

Characters: Judge Ooka, Seikei, Bunzo

Year 1735

Happens on the 18th day of the 9th month of the 19th year of the Kyoho eara

Takes place after second book with Seikei

Idea: Danny gets asked to help from Clockwork who has had a ghost escape into the past. When asked why he can't go himself, Clockwork admits that the people in the area think he's a demon. The ghost they're asked to track down is Spectial (the color ghost), who may not look like a problem but likes taking people out of their timeline. He had been held capted by the observants. Danny, Sam, and Tucker head to the past finding themselves at sword point only to be slightly thankful it's only a wooden one (bokken) held by a boy of about their age. (the madalions trainslate for them) after going with an explination of being sent there by the kami, they find out that they landed in the garden of the judge who is actually looking into the disappearances of two officals as well as a geisha.

Differences Between Kami and Spirits

Chapter 1

"FUN FILLED WEEKEND, HERE WE COME!"

"Danny! That was my ear!" Sam cried, surprised at the boy standing next to her as they stopped just outside the main door of the school. She held a hand over the ear as she stared angrily at the boy.

"Sorry." Danny shrunk his head down past his shoulders as he smiled at the girl.

Sam dropped her hand, not able to help but get lost in his Caribbean blue eyes.

"Lovebirds." Tucker laughed.

"We're not LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam growled at their friend, they themselves being shaken out of their dreams.

"Whatever." Tucker shrugged, repositioning the bag on his shoulder. He paused and looked down at the bag. "Why am I carrying your bag?"

"Oh, thanks." Danny said, taking the bag from his friend.

"Why did you bring that to school?" Sam asked as the three started on their walk.

"I didn't want to go back home till Monday after school." Danny explained. "The farther I am away from home and the ghost portal the less the ghosts have a chance to get out and interrupt our fun filled weekend."

"You know that logic doesn't work." Tucker tried to point out.

"Meh, it's all I've got." Danny shrugged.

"Well at least it's been a low in ghost activities." Sam said.

"Ghost located directly ahead." A computerized voice said, getting the three friends to look down the sidewalk only to see Danny's parents running towards them with the Fenton Finder in Jack's hands.

"Did you see-"

"That way, Dad." Danny said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

The two ran pass, following the directions their son gave them.

"You know, with all the technology they have that has pointed straight to you, how have they not found out?" Tucker asked, continuing their walk to Sam's house.

"It's for the best." Danny shrugged. "I really don't want to be dissected."

"Hey, hang on for a minute so I can get my bag." Sam said, stopping in front of her house.

Danny and Tucker sat down on the steps as their goth friend ran inside. Once the door shut behind her, Tucker looked at Danny. "When?" Tucker asked, getting only a confused look from his friend.

"What?"

"When are you going to admit it?" Tucker asked, laughing.

"Admit what?" Danny asked, really not following his friend.

"Dude, you really are clueless." Tucker shook his head in disbelief as he smiled at his friend. He swatted his hand towards a fly that wanted to pester him before saying, "Admit you like her."

"No, and please don't push it all weekend." Danny begged, rolling his eyes only to swat at the fly himself as it flew over towards him.

"Push what?" Sam's voice asked.

"Argha!" Danny screamed, jumping up from his seat only to fall face first on the sidewalk in front of him, getting laughs from his friends. "Very funny." Danny pouted, finding himself being helped up by Sam.

"Actually, from my view, it kinda was." Sam admitted, smiling at him as he stood up straight.

Danny found himself fighting a smile to keep up the pout, only to receive more laughter from Sam.

"Come on, I called Balistreri Brothers and gave them our order so it should be ready when we pass the place." Sam said, grabbing the bag she had dropped by the steps and threw the strap over her head.

The three froze as Danny's breath showed up in between the them before taking up a fighting stance only to find themselves wearing medallions. They looked forward to find the ghost of time floating in front of them. Tucker glanced back at the fly that had been buzzing close by only to contently swat the frozen bug away.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, surprised at seeing his guardian here.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Sam asked, eyeing the ghost as she crossed her arms over her chest. The ghost shrunk to that of a child to show no ill will.

"Nothing that concerns you three in particular." Clockwork tried.

"Then what?" Danny asked, wondering about the ghost.

"I'm here to ask a favor of you three." Clockwork started, "A ghost that takes people from their time and has fun placing them elsewhere has escaped the Observant's watch."

"Let me guess, you want us to catch him?" Sam asked, still eyeing the ghost as she relaxed her arms. She gripped the strap of her backpack to find something for her hands to do.

"Yes, if you could." Clockwork nodded, turning back into an adult. "I've put a timelock on his time period so he won't escape you there through that method."

"Why can't you do it? I mean, you are the ghost of time." Tucker pointed out.

"The residents of the time believe I'm a demon." Clockwork admitted.

"There's a joke here somewhere." Tucker mumbled, laughter in his eyes that got extinguished as the ghost looked at him.

"So what's the ghost look like?" Danny asked, already agreeing to take the quest in his mind.

"When he's visible, he's a rainbow of colors." Clockwork explained, pointing his staff to the space next to him to create a portal. "You won't miss him when you see him."

"Wait, you think we're going right now?" Tucker asked, panicking. "What about our weekend-o-fun?"

"As you pointed out, I'm the ghost of time." Clockwork deadpanned. "I'll return you three back to the moment you left so you can continue your weekend plans."

Danny looked at his friends, wondering in his eyes if they really wanted to come along. Tucker dropped his head sideways before sighing. "Alright, let's get this over with. Where are we going?"

"You need to ask when." Clockwork reminded before moving the portal through them, sending them back in time.

Chapter 2

"State your business! How did you get here?" a young voice asked, slowly filtering into Danny's brain.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, wondering what hit him only to find himself looking down the blade of a sword. Or at least, at first glance he thought it was a sword only to find him looking at a polished stick being held as a sword. "Why are you pointing a stick at me?" Danny found himself asking as he sat up.

"You and your demons fell through a portal." The sword holder said as Danny took in the teen's strange clothing.

"We're not demons." Tucker said, his voice coming from behind Danny but with a sword looking down at him, he refused to look back there. "When are we?"

"The 18th day of the 9th month of the 19th year of Kyoho." The teen said, curiosity now getting the better of him. "If you're not demons then what are you?"

"That's sometime in the early 1700's." Sam whispered only for the sword to be pointed towards Danny's right. She raised her voice before saying, "The great mother, goddess Amaterasu sent us."

"That proves nothing." The teen said, not shaken in his belief. "I saw you three fall out of a dark portal."

"Danny, show him your, um, gift." Sam said, getting Danny to whip around and stare at her.

"What!?" he hissed, surprised.

"The ice crystal, make him one." Sam hissed back.

"We can't trust him, anyway, it's only a stick." Danny said, standing up only to find himself dodging a blow from the so called stick. He looked back at the teen to find him ready for a fight. "Look, kid, we're not demons. We're the good guys."

"Then call onto the kami to clear the sky if you're sent from Amaterasu." The teen said. At that moment a wind blew just enough to shine sunlight down onto their patch of land for only a second before disappearing again. The teen looked up at the heavens in surprise only to drop down to his knees and bow with his head on the ground, sword forgotten beside him. "Forgive me."

Danny turned to look at Sam and Tucker in surprise as the two friends got to their feet. Tucker shrugged before they all turned back to looking at the teen.

"Get up, what's your name?" Sam asked, taking charge.

The teen got back to his feet, placing his sword back into his obi before replying, "Ooka Seikei, son of-"

"Of Judge Ooka?" Sam asked, suddenly excited.

Seikei nodded his head in agreement. "Were you aiming to find him when you landed here on Earth?"

"No, though he could help us." Sam said, getting questioning looks from Danny and Tucker. "Where is he?"

"With the shogun today." Seikei explained. "They are finishing up with a criminal."

"Will he be back soon?" Sam asked.

"Late tonight." Seikei said. "But if it's really important I can send him a message."

"No, better not interrupt him." Sam said with a sigh.

"Would you like some tea?" Seikei asked, looking as if he almost feared the three but was trying not to show it.

"Please." Sam nodded as Danny tried to hide his disgust.

"Um, this way, please." Seikei bowed before leading them inside the building they were close to.

"Who is this Judge dude?" Danny asked in a whisper as the three followed inside.

"A famous detective from the early 1700's." Sam admitted. "Kinda like Sherlock from Japan."

"So maybe his son can help us." Danny realized, turning back to watching the teen.

Seikei slid open a door to lead them into a room with a table low on the ground with pillows surrounding it. "Please be seated. I'll be back with your tea." Seikei said, bowing once more before leaving them.

"I don't know if Seikei can help us, really." Sam admitted as she sat down on a pillow with her legs underneath her.

"Why do you say that?" Tucker asked, sitting cross legged beside her.

"You saw that bokken?" Sam asked, getting a confused look from Danny as he sat on her other side. "That wooden sword."

"Oh, so that's what it was." Danny nodded.

"It's used by those learning the way of samurai, at least that's what his clothing and haircut show. But he put it back into his obi as if it was supposed to always be there." Sam explained.

"So?" Tucker asked.

"He's about our age, meaning he should already be past most of his training and at the point of having real swords." Sam explained. "And I don't remember reading about any son of Judge Ooka."

"Fun. So who's Amaterasu?" Tucker asked.

"Sun god of Shinto." Sam explained. "It was either that or explain a ghost sent us here. That would've just made him even more certain we were demons."

"So that's why you wanted me to create an ice crystal." Danny realized. "As a peace offering."

"Pretty much, ya." Sam nodded.

The three became quiet as the rice paper door slid open once more, allowing Seikei and a woman to come in, the woman shuffling in on her knees with a tray in her hands.

Seikei took a seat across the table from the three and waited politely for the woman to place the tray on the table before them before shuffling off, never leaving her knees.

"I would've brought the tea myself, but our cook had asked to be in the presences of kami." Seikei explained, pouring the tea into small glasses before offering them to the three. "Can I ask, if you don't wish for me to receive my father, what you have come here for?"

"We're actually here to collect a runaway demon." Sam explained before taking a sip from the cup in front of her. "Do you know if anyone's gone missing in the past few days?"

Seikei looked up in surprise before sitting the tea pot down. "Actually, yes. My father has just taken on a case in where another judge has gone missing."

"Really, how long ago did he disappear?" Danny asked, not touching the tea.

"Four days ago." Seikei explained. "There has been no leads in the case and sadly no one has spoken up with any new information. Do you really believe this is the work of the demon you're looking for?"

"Could be." Danny nodded. "Is there any way you could take us to the place he was last seen?"

"I will have to talk to my father." Seikei admitted. "I've been deep in training since we returned from Yoshiwara."

"So you _are_ training to be a samurai." Sam exclaimed. She turned her head questionably and asked, "What were you doing in Yoshiwara?"

"A geisha was being set up as a murderer." Seikei explained. "May I ask a question."

"Sure." Danny nodded.

"Before you do, any way I could get some food?" Tucker asked only to shrink down under Sam's gaze. "You know what, never mind."

"How come your lips do not match your words?" Seikei asked.

"So that's how we can understand you." Danny mumbled holding up the medallion from around his neck.

"We never learned your language before coming here, so these" Sam motioned to the medallion around her own neck "translate our words into Japanese for you."

Seikei peered forward, looking at the medallion and asked, "Is that the language of the kami?" He looked up startled before looking down at his tea. "I'm sorry. I am just curious."

"Don't be. You're just being like your father and trying to gain as much information as possible." Sam smiled though she still didn't answer his question.


	4. Story 3: Mirror of Riveres AD-MLP

Mirror of Rivers

American Dragon/My Little Pony

Idea: Lo Shi finds out about a magic mirror (destination: the land of the unicorns or so they think (Flight of the Unicorn)) that Jake has to get away from the Huntsmaster. Accomplished, but once it gets to the shop Jake and Trixie get pushed in, Spud and Fu follow by asks of Lo Shi. Jake and Trixy find themselves in Manehattan surrounded by all kinds of horses. (find out that the unicorn race hadn't done the migration through portals for eons)

Takes place after "the Long Weekend" for Jake Long and sometime in season 3 for MLP

Chapter 1

"Yo, Hunts-punk!" Jake called out a moment before he swiped his tail across the back of the man holding the mirror.

"Don't let him drop the mirror!" Fu cried out, peeping out from behind the rock keeping him safe as the Huntsmaster did just that.

Jake back flipped in the air, catching the mirror inches before it crashed on the rocky floor of the cave they were fighting in. He looked up and saw Trixie safe and called out to her, "Here! Keep it safe!"

Trixie looked up to see the mirror being tossed her way and caught it. "'Ey, Spud, come on!" She called out, grabbing her friend to get the mirror and themselves out of the cave.

"After her!" the Huntsmaster ordered, pointing his staff towards Trixie.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake called out before blowing fire at his staff.

The man found the staff knocked out of his hands, left to watch as the red dragon grabbed the old dog and flew out of the cave.

"Do you want me to go after them, Master?" Huntsgirl asked, already heading towards the opening of the cave.

"No."

The girl skidded to a stop, surprised. "But, Master-" She cut herself off at the look in the man's eyes and bowed in submission. "Yes, Master."

"I know where they'll take it." Huntsmaster explained, surprising the girl even more as she walked closer. "We'll wait until they think they've won."

"Of course, Master." The huntsgirl nodded, a smile hidden behind her mask.

-.-.-.-

"So what does this mirror do?" Jake asked as he watched Trixie applying burn cream on the back of Spud's neck. He looked away more out of shame than anything else. His mind went back to the beginning of the night when Spud had been the one to find the Huntsclan of their tails, literally. The Huntsmaster was going to pay, one day. Back to where he was, he saw his grandfather looking over the mirror that stood about as tall as the short man. The five of them were gathered in the back room to his shop.

"Ahhh, I thought so." Lo Shi admitted to himself as he stopped on an edge. "Come here. Look at this symbol."

Jake leaned over the old man's shoulder to see what he was pointing at. "A unicorn head?" Jake asked, looking at his grandfather as Trixie and Spud took a look.

"It means this is a portal to the realm of unicorns." Fu explained. Lo Shi looked at the dog only to receive a shrug.

"Oh cool!" Spud exclaimed. "Pretty pony land."

"Spud, I really wonder where your head is." Trixie shook her head as she put away the cream in the first aide box.

A knock came from the back door, gaining all their attentions only for the door to burst open and a green figure fell in. Trixie found a hand pushed on her back forcing her to fling out her hands as she tried to regain her balance.

"Eiya! Not the mirror!" Lo Shi cried out, watch as Trixie grabbed for Jake only for the two to fall into the mirror.

"Oh, this is bad." Fu admitted, looking at the shimmering surface. He looked at the reason for the accident and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fred?"

The ogre looked up from his place on the ground and gave what was supposed to be an apologetic smile.

"So where did they go?" Spud asked, looking down at the mirror.

"To the land of the unicorns." Lo Shi deadpanned.

"So they'd be, like, cool there right?" Spud asked.

"Think again, kido." Fu shook his head as he pulled out a box. He flicked it open and pulled out medallions. "Without these, they can't get back."

Fred coughed, getting all eyes on him. "Is this a bad time?"

"You think?" Lo Shi offered. "Come back tomorrow."

The three watched the ogre get up and leave before Lo Shi looked at the two left. "You two will have to go into the unicorn land and give them two a medallion so they can get back."

"We get to see where the unicorns live?" Spud asked, smiling.

Fu smacked his head, not really wanting to go with Spud but knowing he needed the back up. He threw two over his own head and pulled two over Spud's. "Come on, boy. Let's go."

"Ouw, my neck still hurts." Spud exclaimed, the medallions hurting as Fu Dog left him. He looked at the mirror and jumped in before the ripples could stop from Fu's wake.

Lo Shi found himself looking at the ripples in the mirror, hoping everything went well on the other side.

Chapter 2

"Ugh, Jakie-boy, what just happened?" Trixie asked as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She turned her head and looked at the boy next to her, seeing him hold his head.

"They're finally awake." A new voice said, getting the two to look at the owner. They found themselves in a library at the attention of a purple unicorn with a darker purple mane marked with a pink highlight. The unicorn looked over her shoulder and called out, "Spike, can you get these two some food?"

"Ok, Twilight." A young voice said before footsteps clicked down the stairs.

"You can talk?" Jake asked, looking at the unicorn.

"Of course I can talk." The unicorn laughed at that. "My name's Twilight Sparkle. Who, and if I may ask, what are you?"

"I'm Jake, the American dragon." Jake said, pointing at himself in the chest. "You've heard of me, right?"

"What's an _American_?" Twilight cocked her head to the side.

"She hasn't heard of you." Trixie deadpanned, getting back to her feet. "I'm Trixie, one hundred percent human."

"Human?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Do you two like daisy sandwiches or fruit salads?" Spike asked as the small purple dragon walked up the stairs with the two sandwiches on top of each other on one plate and the two salads balancing on the other hand.

"Aw, he's a little dragon." Trixie awed. "I'll take one of those fruit salads."

Spike gave the girl the bowl as Jake said, "I'll take the salad too, thanks."

"Spike, can you find me that book on ancient mythology?" Twilight asked. "And you can leave one of those sandwiches, I missed lunch."

Spike left the plate of sandwiches on the table before climbing a ladder to look for the book asked of him.

"I'm guessing you don't use forks, do you?" Trixie asked, looking at the bowl of lettuce and berries.

"What's a fork?" Twilight asked, studying them. She walked around the two, trying to take them in from all angles. "And how do you call yourself a dragon?"

"I found the book." Spike called out, dropping from the ladder to bring the book to Twilight.

The unicorn grabbed the book with her magic, not waiting for an answer from the human before opening the book. She flipped through a few pages as Jake and Trixie watched on, munching on the salad they'd been given. "Here we go. Humans, bipedal mammals thought to have lived in prehistoric times."

"Wait, what?" Jake asked, surprised. He looked over at the book only to see a language he couldn't understand.

"Well, that would make a little sense as to how she can talk." Trixie realized. She looked at her friend's clueless face and explained. "


	5. Story 4: Mystery Kid DP-KR

Triple Crossover

Doctor Who/Danny Phantom/Knight Rider

Idea: A Crying Angel have found its way into Amity Park, battered and destroyed its last act is to touch Danny as he sits down on the Angel's head for a rest. He gets sent back to 1984 only to find himself almost run over by a Firebird. Danny transforms and Michael decides to learn everything he can about this "Mystery Kid" while Danny's just trying to find a way to get into the Ghost Zone. (Doctor explains at the end that the Angel was dying so he couldn't send him too far into the past)

Mystery Kid

Chapter 0

12:14 a.m. Wednesday October 19, 2005

"Danny, you ok?"

Danny held the Fenton Phone closer to his ear as Sam's voice registered. "Ya, I lost him." The teen admitted as he flew over the town of Amity Park as the moon rose in the sky. "Tucker, any blip from his suit?"

"Sorry man, it disappeared a minute ago." Tucker's voice admitted. A yawn filtered into his ear, "Come on, let's call it a night."

"Alright." Danny yawned as exhaustion hit him. "I'll fly around town one last time before hitting the hay."

"Remember, Lancer's got a test tomorrow." Sam's voice reminded.

Danny smiled as he flew around town hall, the big clock telling him it was now past midnight. As long as his parents haven't decided to check on him after dinner he considered himself safe. Sometimes he did wish his parents didn't care so much, more so his mom than his dad, but he couldn't help but be happy they did care and love him.

He descended into the park as a statue of an angel took his attention. Danny took his parent's communication device off his ear as he flew closer to the statue and put it into his pocket. He dropped down to his feet in front of the statue, not sure why but knew something was off with this angel. Its structure looked worn and broken as if weather had beat against it for many years but the angel had never been there before. It held its hands, though missing fingers, up as if ashamed it was crying. Its robes and wings broken off, its hair green with moss.

Danny turned his head, wondering if a new view would help him. He floated upwards and rotated, looking at it from upside down only to shake his head.

 _Help_

 _Me_

"Who said that?!" Danny asked, looking around as he floated right wards. "Show yourself."

A hoot owl sounded a few feet away as something scurried through the underbrush, but nothing that would be able to speak.

Danny turned back to the statue only to shoot backwards. The angel now stood stretched towards the ghost boy, his, for it in fact was a male angel, hands stretched out, reaching for Danny. Its teeth now showing, pointed and jagged though some missing and chipped.

Danny floated backwards, ready to leave or shoot or both when it cried out to the boy's mind.

 _Please_

"Please what?" Danny asked, not sure about the statue. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Great, I'm talking to a statue. I've just been up too long. That's all."

The last thing Danny remembered thinking was about his bed and how he wanted to just curl up and sleep before he disappeared by the angel's touch.

The angel's body imploded, leaving nothing behind of boy or statue.

Chapter 1

3:47 p.m. Wednesday April 4, 1984

"Well KITT, what do you think?"

"I refuse to answer that."

"Oh come on buddy, I want your honest opinion here."

"Fine. The blue one doesn't suit you and I don't think any of your lady friends will think anything different."

A black TransAm flew by, taking buds of the trees in its wake as it drove through a quant country town. It's red scanner making sure nothing got in its way.

"Oh come on, KITT, I like this tie." Michael complained as he pulled off the article of clothing as the car drove itself down the road.

"Hold on!" KITT warned only a fraction of a second before the TransAm skidded to a stop as the car skidded to the left, shooting Michael against the lasers holding him into his seat.

The car stopped, giving Michael a second to find out what just happened. "KITT, what was that for?"

The car was silent as his screens on the dashboard showed a scan of a few feet in diameter around it. A form of a body appeared just behind KITT's bumper. "Michael-"

"I've got it!" the man exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat to check out the body. "Run vitals." As Michael got to the back of his car and partner, he saw a boy of about thirteen sprawled out on the pavement. "Any broken bones, KITT?"

"No." the car admitted, sounding almost perplexed. "He seems unharmed in anyway."

"Other than being unconscious?" Michael asked, picking up the boy bridle style. "Open the passenger door."

The door opened up as the man carried the kid over to the car seat. He straightened up as he studied the kid's face, still boyish with his blank bangs covering a good part of his forehead.

"Michael, he has a wallet in his pocket, maybe we can find something out about him." KITT offered.

"Like how he could get run over by the one car that can't run over any human?" Michael offered as he took out the brown faux leather wallet. He flipped it open only to stare in surprise. "Adding improbable to impossible. Daniel here has a school ID from 2005. KITT, scan this will ya?" Michael pulled out the yellow card and leaned over the unconscious boy to put it in KITT's analyzer.

While the computer ran over the card, Michael looked through the rest of the contents, noticing a family photo and some paper money that also didn't fit in with the time.

"Michael, you're right. There's no way this could've been printed with today's technology." KITT admitted, sticking back out the container holding the ID.

"Well, there goes our vacation." Michael pointed out as he put the ID back in the kid's wallet. He sat it in Daniel's lap before shutting the passenger door and taking his place back behind the wheel. "Call Devon will ya?"

A ringing filled the cabin as Michael turned them around to head back towards The Foundation for Law and Government's headquarters.

"Michael! I thought you were on holiday." Devon's voice announced his appearance on the first of KITT's screens.

"I was, but something's come up. How close do you think anybody's with time travel?" Michael asked, glancing down at the man.

"Time travel?! Michael, seriously." Devon shook his head. "That's something of fiction."

"So is KITT, isn't he?" Michael offered, a smug smile on his face. "KITT, show our passenger to Devon."

Devon apparently saw the face of Daniel only to look confused.

"We almost ran over him. He appeared right in front of us out of nowhere." Michael explained. "When we looked at his ID…"

"It's just not possible even with the advancement Knight Industries has." KITT filled in.

"Well, I guess in the future time travel's always got the potential of becoming a reality." Devon suggested with a hint of doubt in his voice. "Get back here and we'll figure out what to do."

"Already working on it." Michael smiled. "See you in an hour."

KITT ended the call, leaving the man and car in silence.

"Michael, something's not right with Daniel." KITT said after a few minutes of just the road passing under him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at my screens. Your monitor is on the left, his is on the right."

Michael looked down, trusting KITT to drive while he was doing so, only to see his body temperature at 93 while Daniel's was at 87. His breathing and heart rate also lower than that of Michael's own. "Ok, so can humans evolve so that they don't require as much to keep them running in just twenty years?"

"Not naturally." KITT admitted. "Can you place his hand on my scanner?"

Michael did as asked, letting KITT get a DNA sample. The man put Daniel's hand back down by his side and took back the wheel.

"Add this to the list of abnormalities within this child." KITT offered, showing two strings of DNA, one labeled as Michael's own and the other Daniel's. Michael's held the normal four genos while Daniel's held six, two of them unidentified.

"What on earth happened to this kid?" Michael asked, staring at the two strands. "There's no way this could happen to him naturally, is there?"

"Not unless something drastic changes to the human race in just twenty years." KITT said.

A moan escaped the teen's mouth as he moved in his seat. He raised a hand up to his head and said, "I have got to stop…" He dropped his hand as he opened his eyes only to stare at the driver. "Um, hi?"

"Ah, so the sleeping beauty finally wakes up." Michael smiled. "Any idea where you are?"

"In a stranger's car?" Daniel pointed out.

"Point. Name's Michael Knight."

"Danny uh…" the boy pulled at his bangs only to finish "Fenton."

"Ok Danny, can you tell me what you were doing in the middle of the road?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Last I knew it was midnight and I was in the park."

"Where?"

"Amity Park, Indiana."

"Well you're now in Nevada."

"Nevada, whoa." Danny said as he took in the dashboard. He felt his chest only to reach back and put on a seat belt.

"No need for that, I'm perfectly safe." KITT offered.

"Says the car that probably ran over me." Danny said, looking at the vox box. "That's weird for a high tech computer to be in an old car."

"What do you mean old, I very much like my body." KITT said.

"Well, I'm not a car person, but I know enough that no car today would have tube screens." Danny said. "Everyone's going plasma right now."

"Says the boy that doesn't even know when he is." KITT pointed out.

"When?" Danny asked, confused as he looked at the driver.

"Welcome to good old 1984. About six or seven years before you were born." Michael smiled.

"How on earth did I get here!?" Danny asked, sitting up in his chair.

"So you didn't aim to time travel?" Michael asked.

"No, I wasn't even…" Danny shook his head, confused.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Michael asked.

"Like I said, I was in the park it was a bit past midnight." Danny explained.

"Was anybody else around?"

"No."

"Danny, can I ask something?" KITT asked.

"Sure, uh, what do I call you? You don't sound like Seri." Danny snickered.

"I am the Knight Industry's Two Thousand, you may call me KITT if you prefer. Why is your vitals strange?"

"Can I refuse to answer that?" Danny asked, looking out the window.

"If you wish, I was just curious." KITT admitted.

"Any chance we could get something to eat? I'm starving." Danny said, turning back to Michael.

"Sure, Mystery Kid." Michael smiled, changing lanes.

Chapter 2

4:53 p.m. Wednesday April 4, 1984

"So this is the time traveler." Bonnie smiled as Michael and Danny walked into Devon's office.

"Not my idea." Danny admitted, shrugging before putting his hands in his pockets. His mouth created an o as he pulled out the Fenton Phone from his pocket, forgetting he still had it. "Though this does give me something."

"What is it?" Michael asked, seeing the green device.

"Maybe a way I can call home." Danny admitted, putting it in his ear. He activated it before saying, "Sam, Tucker, you there? Clockwork? Anybody?" His face dropped as nothing filled his ear. He pulled it out, looking slightly disappointed.

"Didn't work?" Bonnie offered.

"Naw, worth a shot though." Danny said, putting the device back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Devon asked.

"It's a communication device my parents invented." Danny admitted.

"Your parents' are inventers?" Devon asked.

"Ya, but they stay within ghost sciences." Danny admitted.

"Ghost sciences?" Bonnie echoed.

"Right, no one really believes in that yet." Danny smirked at an unknown joke to the three. "They're at probably the only college right now that actually studies the paranormal."

"Let me guess, Wisconsin U, right?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head.

"Ya, how'd you know?" Danny asked, looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a friend who transferred over there recently. She said something about some man was always going around saying ghosts exists." Bonnie explained. "She has to take a history class with him-"

"My turn to guess," Danny interrupted with a smile. "He keeps going on about how President Garfield was possessed and no one believes him cause he can't back up his theory?"

"Ya." Bonnie said. "You know him?"

"He's my Dad." Danny said.

"Someone's going to start singing It's a Small World After All." Michael muttered.


	6. Store 5: Boos Galore DP-SMB

Boos Galore

Chapter 1

"Come on, man, you're supposed to be easy!" Danny whined, shooting the spot the Box Ghost had been moments ago only to scorch the locker that had been innocently behind the ghost.

"I will never be _defeated_ by your _cylindrical_ device!" the Box Ghost cried out, floating head down to taunt the struggling halfa.

Danny dropped down to his feet, the feeling of exhaustion clear on the teen as beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

"You look sick." The Box Ghost observed, surprised enough he stopped to watch the teen.

"It's sad when my enemies say that." Danny's voice said, not coming from the boy in front of the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost turned around just in time to be sucked up by Danny Phantom, who was floating with the Fenton Thermos in his hands. He secured the lid, making sure the Box Ghost couldn't escape for a while at least and dropped down next to the other Danny. The two merged together, leaving an exhausted Danny Fenton as the white lights lit the hallway of the school.

"Five minutes and thirteen seconds." Sam said, looking at the stop watch in her hand as the two walked over to their friend.

"He's right though, you do look sick." Tucker pointed out.

"I gotta practice more." Danny pointed out.

"Just don't wear yourself out." Sam said, turning to lead her friends back to the cafeteria.

"You sound like my sister." Danny pointed out, slowly feeling more like himself as they headed back, hopeful their food was still on the table.

"It took you five minutes to take out the Box Ghost." Sam said, hoping to prove her point.

"And soon I'll be able to fight and still be in class." Danny offered. He opened his mouth to continue only for his breath to take the words from him. His shoulders dropped as the hallway dropped in temperature.

"Do you wanna be my _friend_?" an all too familiar voice asked.

The three stopped just in time for a strange voice to yell, "Leave me alone!"

A white ball with fangs floated through the lockers in front of the trio and quickly floated through the other side just as Klemper appeared. The ghost in pajamas looked around, looking for his target only to find a new one. "Do _you_ wanna be my friend?"

"No, but I've got a friend in here for you." Danny offered, quickly betting on Klemper to be weak from chasing the other ghost. He took off the lid and pushed the activation button, sucking Klemper into the thermos.

"That's evil." Tucker laughed, sorry for the Box Ghost now.

"Ya, but now I've gotta go chase down that other one." Danny said, calling upon the white rings to change into Danny Phantom once more. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch as Danny floated forwards. He tuned to his friends, about to ask when Tucker dropped his hand.

"Go. We'll cover you in History." Tucker said.

Danny smiled before taking off after the small ball of a ghost, praying the small ghost didn't stay inside once everyone started moving to class. He went through the science lab, careful to stay invisible and intangible as the teacher went around getting the room ready for an experiment. Danny's ghost sense went off again, directing him towards the window and outside. He quickly flew through the wall and found the new ghost looking at what looked like a Game Boy Advance.

"Hey, are you ok?" Danny asked, not sure to trust the cuteness of the ghost.

The ghost turned around, it's face growing red in surprise.

Danny raised an eyebrow, knowing enough ghost science, thanks to his mother, to know the ghost should have blushed green from the ectoplasm in him.

"Yes…" the ghost said, the blush disappearing as he put the Game Boy Advance into an unseen pocket. "You wouldn't happen to know where I am? I took a turn around a door and ended up here when that buffoon noticed me."

Danny smiled, the British accent not what he was expecting. "Oh, you must've found a natural portal. Those things pop up all the time."

"Oh…" the ghost looked down as if in thought. He turned back to Danny and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know how to get back, would you?"

"Ya, um, just head that way." Danny said, pointing straight towards his house. "There's a place with a neon sign that says Fenton Works. Go just underground and just wait invisibly for the portal to open. It shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you… eh."

"Danny Phantom."

"Booligan." The ghost held out his tiny hand and Danny shook it. "Thank you."

"No prob. It's nice to find a ghost who just wants their peace." Danny admitted, taking his hand back.

"If you call this peace." Booligan sighed. He pulled out the Game Boy Advance again from the same unseen pocket and opened it. "My king wants a map of your ghost dimension and I end up finding another world. How many worlds connect like this?"

"You're not from the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked, surprised.

"So that's what it's called." Booligan asked, looking down at his Game Boy as if putting the information into it. "Thank you for your help, Danny. I hope to see you again." Booligan said, smiling his pointy fangs at the boy as he put away the Game Boy again. The ghost nodded his head before flying off in the direction Danny had pointed him into.

Danny watched the small ghost leave, still confused. He shook his head to clear it before flying back inside the school, appearing to the world as Fenton once safely in the bathroom before heading to his history classroom.

Danny slowly opened the door, hoping to sneak past Mr. Fumet.

"In the third of the wars, the Romans under the command of Scipio the Younger, captured and destroyed the city of Carthage in 146 B.C. turning Africa-" Mr. Fumet turned around from his writings on the chalk board as the door shut. "Ah Mr. Fenton, with the way your friends were talking, I figured you would've gone to the nurse's office."

Snickers filled the air as attention was drawn to Danny.

"My food just didn't.. uh, agree with me." Danny lied, quickly sitting down in the chair his friends had sat his bag on.

"Maybe you should start caring around some Tumbs." Mr. Fumet said, hinting to the fact this wasn't the first time they had used that excuse.

As Mr. Fumet continued his lecture, Tucker leaned over and asked in a whisper, "Hey, what was it?"

"I commend your worry over your friend, Mr. Foley, but it can wait till after class." Mr. Fumet said, showing he'd heard.

Danny sent his friends a look that he hopped said he'd tell them later.

-.-.-.-

The final bell rang, freeing the students from the mundane life the most of them lived.

Danny waited till the three had left Lancer's class room before telling his friends of earlier.

"Why are you surprised there's another world past the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked, closing his locker, the last of the three to get their belongings before heading out. "It is a mirror of our universe and we don't know nearly anything of our own."

"So what, is there a world gate in our world to another world?" Danny asked.

"I guess." Tucker shrugged.

"Though it was funny, he had a Game Boy Advance but it was like his PDA." Danny smiled.

"That'd actually be pretty cool." Sam smiled.

"I'd rather have my PDA." Tucker said, taking it out of his pocket.

Sam turned her head ahead only to tilt her head. "Hey, is that Dora?"

"Huh?" Danny looked ahead to see what she was talking about just in time for his ghost sense to go off.

"What's she doing out here?" Tucker asked, hiding his PDA from her back in his pocket.

"Daniel, I apologies for coming out in your town, but… well…" Dora's voice trailed off as she stopped in front of the three, her hand playing with the dragon medallion hanging from her neck. "There has been an infestation in the Ghost Zone."

"Infestation?" Sam asked.

"Of what?" Danny wondered.

"Ghosts that call themselves Boos." Dora explained. "My army has joined forces with the likes of Skulker and Technus to try and dispel them.

"They look like small white balls?" Danny asked.

"Yes, have they plagued this world as well?"

"One appeared during lunch, but he was just lost." Danny admitted. "I told him how to get back cause I thought he was a friendly. He was just mapping the Zone."

"Please. I'm asking you as you are the savoir of the Ghost Zone." Dora said. "Help us get these Boos out of the Ghost Zone."

"Please don't call me that." Danny mumbled, glancing around as a few cars drove by. He motioned with his head for the four to start moving.

"Does anyone know where the Boos are coming from?" Tucker asked, pulling out his PDA to bring up his map of the Ghost Zone.

"Yes, below the Light's island."

"Who?" Danny asked, similar looks of confusion on his friends' faces.

"Oh, you haven't met them yet." Dora realized. "They're close to the Far Frozen."

"Well, let's go see if we can get an audience with the King Boo." Sam said. "Knock this all at off at the source."

"Thank you so much." Dora smiled.

Chapter 2

"Where are these Lights she was talking about?" Tucker's voice asked through the Fenton Phones.

Danny looked back at the Spector Speeder and shrugged towards his friends. They had passed the Far Frozen a while back when Danny decided to pop out and float around to see if he could see Boos. They'd passed a battle zone on the way, helping out the residence of the Ghost Zone, blasting a few on the way. The Boos didn't seem to fight with ecto-blasts or anything similar, but instead used spears that could hurt ghosts.

"I figured they would actually be light." Tucker continued.

"It feels like it's getting darker." Danny offered.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

Danny looked around, the shade of dark green not shifting from the shade around his home portal. "It's just something I feel." Danny tried.

"Hey, there's a Boo!" Sam exclaimed, pointing downwards until her head pressed against the glass.

The two followed her gaze to see the last of a new wave of Boos coming out of a green pipe situated on a small island.

"The Ghost Zone has a sewer system?" Tucker asked, lowering the Spector Speeder towards it slowly to not give away their location to the Boos.

"Ghosts have to go too." Sam reminded.

The three descended towards the lone pipe, dropping down to land on the island only when the Boos had left their sight.

Danny leaned over the pipe as behind him the door opened. Sam and Tucker came to stand around the pipe, all three seeing a rainbow swirl of colors.

"They came through this?" Sam asked, disgust in her voice.

"I guess." Danny shrugged, leaning his head closer to see if anything could be seen through the rainbow mess only to find himself sucked into the pipe.

Before he could figure out gravity, he found himself sprawled out next to a similar red pipe in grass.

Danny held his head as he slowly pushed himself up on all fours. He looked around at the forest when the pipe next to him released air. He jumped into the air, prepared if a Boo was going to pop out.

Instead Tucker and Sam were pushed out of the pipe. Danny quickly grabbed Sam, preventing her from the hard landing.

Sam looked up at the boy's face only for her cheeks to redden. Danny's cheeks quickly greened as he stammered, "Um, you-you good?"

"Ya, thanks." Sam said.

Her cheeks lost color as Tucker coughed, "Love birds."

Danny quickly let her get back to standing on her own feet and asked, "Any idea where we are?" He looked around at the forest they stood in only to notice something missing. "Hey! Where'd the pipe go?!"

The three looked where it had been only to see grass.

"Oh great, we're stuck here!?" Tucker asked, dropping down to his knees to pat the ground the pipe had been.

The sound of fireworks going off took Danny's attention from his friend. He shot himself upwards, careful of the explosions. He breached the three line and found just a short distance from them was the edge of a town with an old English styled castle close to the woods they were in.

He dropped down to his feet and let the lights wash over him to change him back to Fenton. "There's a town just a few minutes that way." Danny pointed in the direction. "Maybe someone there would know how to get back."

"Danny, think about what you just said." Sam said, putting her hands on her hips as Tucker finally got to his feet. She dropped her hands and a faux smile appeared on her face as she said lightly, "Hi, we just popped in here from two worlds over. Any idea how we could get back?" Her smiled dropped as she said, "And that's leaving out the fact we came here through a pipe."

"It does sound crazy." Tucker agreed, nodding his head.

"You got a better idea?" Danny asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sam let out a sigh, rolling her eyes before admitting, "No."

"Let's just head to the town." Tucker offered as the fireworks ended. "Maybe pipes as gateways are more popular here."

The three started walking in the direction Danny had saw the town. Silence fell around them as they walked, the sound of wind going through the trees the only noise until a twig snapped to their left. The three fell into a fighting stance, not sure what would be out here in these woods.

A brown creature waddled out of a bush on two legs and looked at them, almost looking confused as it looked them over.

"What is that?" Tucker asked.

"It looks like a mushroom." Sam said, raising an eyebrow as her hands dropped to her side. "With legs?"

"Ew." Tucker exclaimed, hiding behind her.

"I don't know." Danny said, slowly kneeling down as he put out his hand for it to smell. "It's kinda… cute?"

"Cute!?" Tucker hissed. "A new computer, sure, puppies, ya, Cujo only when he's small. But a mushroom?"

The mushroom looked up at Danny before slowly waddling closer to look in the hand. Seeing nothing, the mushroom almost looked mad before hopping up on Danny's hand with a stomp.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed, more out of surprise then being hurt as he quickly stood up.

The mushroom quickly rushed back in to the bush, once again hiding from view.

"Well, that was weird." Sam admitted.

"Knew mushrooms were evil." Tucker stated, getting the three to keep moving.

The three found themselves exiting the woods to see two men sitting on a house doorstep looking through mail.

"It looks like we were gone a year." The man with a green hat said as they got close enough to hear. He looked up from the stack of mail in his hands and saw the three. "'Ay, Mario."

Mario, the man dressed similar to the man next to him only in red, looking up. "'Allo?"

"We seem to be a bit lost. Where are we?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mushroom Kingdom." Mario answered, his Italian accent showing. "Where are-a ya from?"

"Uhm, Amity Park." Danny said, figuring if they could help, telling them the truth was the best way to go.

"Don't think I've heard o' that." The man in green admitted. "Is that on another world?"

"You know of other worlds?" Tucker asked, surprised.

"Yes, we just-a came from a … tour o' them, you could-a say." Mario offered.

"Then have you heard of one called Earth?" Danny asked.

"Earth." The two men echoed together, both surprised as they looked at each other.

"You know of it?" Sam asked, hopeful. "Do you know how to get back?"

"Know of it, that's where we're from." The man in green admitted. "We came here from Brooklyn years ago."

"Though we don't-a know how to get-a back." Mario admitted.

"Any idea who might?" Sam asked.

"Also, we're looking for the King of the Boos." Danny added.

"Why are you looking for King Boo?" Mario asked.

"They're trying to take over the Ghost Zone." Danny explained.

"If Earth is connected to the Ghost Zone, then he might want that as well." The man in green admitted. "Ever since I evacuated him and his Boos from my mansion, he's been looking for a new haunt. Name's Luigi by the way." He held out his hand as he continued. "This is my brother, Mario."

Danny took the hand shake. "Danny. These are Sam and Tucker."

"As for who might-a know how to get-a back…" Mario's voice trailed off as he thought, tapping his chin with a gloved finger. "Maybe Toadsworth?"

"Where would he be?" Danny asked, hoping the name belonged to a he.

"He'd be at the castle." Luigi said. "Give us a minute to put our mail in the house and we'll take you there."

Chapter 3

"…and we ended up running into a walking mushroom." Tucker said, telling the brothers of their journey as far.

"Oh, a goomba." Mario realized.

"Well, you did come from the Koopa Kingdom's woods." Luigi explained. "They live there."

"Are there any more humans in this world?" Tucker asked, seeing another type of mushroom biped walking ahead of them through the market.

"The royals are human." Luigi explained. "When we ended up here, we had gone to the king, asking him the same you are. Back then he wasn't all too nice to us, thinking we were there to overthrow him. The only reason we were allowed to stay at the time was cause his daughter had been kidnapped by Bowser, King Koopa. He needed us to go after him and save her."

"And now, thirty some years later, here we are." Mario added.

"What happened to going back to Brooklyn?" Sam asked.

"Well, our carpentry job-a wasn't-a working out too well. We were close-a to bankrupt. When-a we were given a free house here and found we were-a good plumbers, we figured why go back." Mario explained.

"Also, someone fell in love with the princess." Luigi added with a smirk.

Mario's cheeks reddened, spreading out from around the corners of his mustache.

"Wait, did you say thirty years?" Tucker asked.

"I know where you're thinking." Luigi said, looking at the African-American. "For some reason we age slower in this world. We're both probably only thirty-two, though in earth years we'd be fifty-nine."

"That's weird." Tucker admitted.

"Professor E. Gad is trying to figure out why, after we told him about it." Luigi explained. "He hasn't figured out why yet."

"It works out though." Mario offered. "This-a world's inhabitance age naturally that-a slow."

"Hey Mario!" a passing Toad said, his hat with yellow dots.

Mario smiled and waved as the five kept walking towards the castle. They crossed a bridge and found themselves at the castle's main door.

Mario went ahead and opened the door automatically, turning so he could let his brother and new friends inside.

"You really are close to the princess, aren't you?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow as the three walked inside.

"She's rescued by him enough times." A new voice said, getting the five to see a brown toad walking towards them from the right. "Hello Master Mario, Master Luigi. Who are your guests?"

Mario let the door close behind his brother as he introduced them.

"Humans you say?" Toadsworth asked, looking over his spectacles. "Like yourselves?"

"Ya, do you know how we could get back?" Sam asked. "Boos are making their way there so there must be a way."

"Boos?" Toadsworth asked, surprised. "I don't know of a way, but there must."

"Then we need to talk to them." Danny figured. "Booligan didn't seem too bad so there has to be more Boos that are friendly."

"Ya, Peeka and Bow are nice." Mario pointed out.

"They are also not close to King Boo, who is who'd you need to talk to." Toadsworth pointed out.

"Well then, which way is his castle?" Danny asked.

"Just inside Bowser's territory, but he doesn't like humans." Toadsworth admitted.

"I have my way with ghosts." Danny offered.

"If you're that determined to-a go, we'll go-a with you." Mario said.

"We will?" Luigi asked, looking at his brother. He shivered as he mumbled. "I hate ghosts."

"Mario! Luigi! I was just about to send for you." A female voice called as high heals clinked across the floor. The six turned to see a blond princess walking over to them. "I finally finished that cake I promised the two of you." She stopped next to Toadsworth and looked at the three she didn't know. "Hello. I'm Princess Toadstool. Are you humans?"

"Ya." Tucker said, quickly introducing himself and Danny and Sam to the princess.

Peach turned to Mario and Luigi and asked, "You're not planning on leaving us, are you?"

"Oh no, of course not." Mario quickly said. "We just-a wanted to-a help them."

"Any way we can get a slice of that cake before we head out?" Luigi asked.

"I'm all for cake." Tucker smiled.

"It's on the island in the kitchen." Peach smiled, watching as Luigi and Tucker rushed off. The four left behind smiled at their friends before following at a slower pace.

Once out of earshot, Mario looked at Peach and raised an eyebrow. "Princess Toadstool?"

"What?" Peach asked. She looked straight ahead as she defended. "I thought they were here to take you back."

Mario smiled up at her, getting a blush out of the princess.

-.-.-.-

"She seemed nice." Danny offered to Mario as they left the castle.

"Too much pink for me." Sam mumbled.

"You said you're good talking-a to ghosts?" Mario asked, looking at Danny.

"Ya, my…um parents are ghost hunters so I've learned a lot about them." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Screaming toads called their attention to a café a few stores down just as the little creatures started to run out into the street.

"How do you call this a balanced diet!"

"Oh no." Danny mumbled, leading the five in a run to the café. Pushing their way inside they saw The Lunch Lady terrorizing a little pink toad. Their entrance gained her attention as a smile grew on her face. The Lunch Lady saw the change in face and turned towards the door only to see the five in a fighting position.

"Oh, so you all found the portal here too, huh?" The Lunch Lady asked, collecting the food around her. The food froze around her as she plucked a floating muffin and smiled. "Would you dears like a muffin?"

Mario and Luigi shook their heads, not sure about this big woman floating in front of them.

"Come on, while she's distracted." Danny whispered at the pink toad cowering in the spot she'd been left in.

The girl looked up and saw his smile. She turned her eyes on Mario and Luigi, seeing them pull out red flowers from their pockets before looking back at Danny and nodded her head. She quickly got up and rushed to the door, leaving them to a whorl wind of food.

Danny turned back to the Lunch Lady, seeing Mario and Luigi eating the strange flowers before the two took on a red sheen. Next to them stood Sam and Tucker, both holding up a lipstick blaster.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, shooting some of the food out of the air.

"Found the portal, sweaty." The Lunch Lady admitted, a smile on her face. "The residences of the world will _pay_ for what they're doing to ours!"

Tucker shot off a blast at her, missing only to knock more food as a fireball from Luigi hit her. "The toads aren't part of that!" Tucker called out.

"Are they, or are you working with them!?" the Lunch Lady asked as the food formed around her in a body suit. "Prepare to meat your doom!"

"Again, that only works in you're _reading_ it!" Danny called out, thermos in hand. He opened it as he quickly ordered, "Everyone, focus your weapon at her chest."

Mario and Luigi glanced at the boy, noticing him standing straighter, as if used to this situation.

"Now!" Danny exclaimed, pointing the thermos at the Lunch Lady.

The four shot at her, knocking off a good chunk of her defenses. Danny quickly took the opportunity and activated the Fenton Thermos.

The ghost found herself sucked into the thermos, leaving all her possessed food to drop to the floor.

"What was that?" Luigi asked, the two's red fading away. The man in green shook as the adrenalin faded away.

"What? The Lunch Lady or the thermos?" Sam asked, turning her lipstick off.

"I don't even wanna know." Luigi said, shaking his head as he changed his mind. He turned to his brother, who was starting to clean up the fallen food. He turned back to Danny and asked, "Can you go find it Toadette is alright? This is her shop."

Danny nodded his head, glad to get out of cleaning as he headed out of the café. Outside stood a line of blue toads, all holding shielfs and spears as if ready to fight. Shakes ran through a few of the toads as Danny walked out. "It's all good!" Danny called out. "The ghost has been taken care of."

Murmurs of relief went through the crowd as the toads started to disperse. A pink toad caught Danny's eyes as she walked over to him.

"Thank you so much. I've never had problems with ghosts before." Toadette said, smiling up at the teen.

"It's ok. You can go back inside now." Danny offered. "They're all cleaning up the mess."

The two walked back inside, surprised to see the place almost clean.


End file.
